


Silver Linings

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: All The Ships, All my OTP's, Confusion, Corgis, Dirt Factory, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaffa, M/M, Mandrew, Minecraft taken completely seriously and some things taken at face value, My First Work in This Fandom, Onesies, Pandrew, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, getting drunk, jaffa cakes, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly complicated love story set in the Yogscast Tekkit world. </p><p>I don't own anything but this story. The Yogscast, all the characters, Tekkit and Minecraft are trademarked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honeydew

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing!!! 
> 
> Also I'm not sure what to warn it for, or indeed if it needs a warning, so if you think it needs a warning please tell me!

Honeydew the dwarf looked on in absolute shock, his magnificent red beard gleaming in the sunlight as the first Jaffa cake was pumped out of his factory. The dream he’d been waiting on had finally been realised, to share the unique taste of Honeydew’s Jaffa’s to the world. He stood there silently as Xephos caught the biscuit and split it neatly into three, giving a piece to Duncan and tossing a piece to him. Simon held the Jaffa almost reverently before slowly lifting it to his mouth and taking a bite. As the sunshine sweet taste of oranges and chocolate hit his tongue he involuntarily smiled. The taste brought back memories of his childhood in the dwarven kingdom of Khaz Modan, made even sweeter by the sheer effort it had taken to replicate the secret recipe he could only half remember. 

It was only when he had finished his part of the biscuit that he looked up, and saw both Lewis and Duncan looking at him questioningly, waiting on his opinion. It was all he could do to smile as they simultaneously tried the Jaffa. The mad-haired blonde scientist looked haggard after spending all night re-routing pipes yet the look on his face as he ate the tiny chocolaty treat made Simon think that maybe the last push had been worth it. Lewis’ face literally lit up. “Now I understand why we didn’t replicate these. They’re fantastic!”

“I told you so!” Duncan’s smile spread easily across his face. At Lewis’ insistence they’d tried condensing Jaffa Cakes and they’d tasted ok, but more like cardboard than cake and the orange jelly inside them hadn’t set well either. These all-organic, all natural Jaffa’s, while being a pain to get the system setup, tasted incredible. Lewis and Duncan began analysing the taste and cross checking notes they'd made, using incredibly complicated language that Simon couldn't understand a word of.

Simon’s shock of actually achieving perfect Jaffa's had begun to fade as the boredom increased, and paired with the sugar rush of eating a Jaffa, all of a sudden he was a bundle of hyperactivity. He flew up to the storage floor and grabbed the large dusty box of invitations they had written months ago in preparation of the day they finally finished the factory and chucked them through the flying hole to the ground floor. He heard a muffled curse as it landed with a thump, so he could only assume Lewis had been in the way when he’d dropped the box. Never mind. The spaceman could look after himself.

He dropped to the floor and started pulling out invitations at random, checking they’d invited everyone. He ignored the familiar tingly feeling when Lewis came to stand next to him, double checking the envelopes the dwarf had chucked haphazardly around.

Duncan came in through the front door, leaving it open behind him, his arms full of chickens. “For God’s sake, Jones. We’re you born in a barn? Close the bloody door after you!” Simon’s voice echoed across the room in annoyance as an envelope flew out of his hand, aided by the draft let in by the door.

“So what if I was?” Duncan muttered mutinously. Raising his voice, he said, “Anyway, I’ll be going back out again. I’ve got to get twenty-odd chickens to deliver these messages.”

“Just use the ones nesting in the pipes in here” Lewis broke a few blocks and slowly over twenty chicken emerged, blinking as they emerged into the well lit room. They’d nested there a few months ago and no amount of persuasion had gotten them to leave, so eventually they’d just let the chickens live in the main grid.

“Blimey, no wonder it was so loud in here. I thought there was only one or two down there, not a whole bloody flock.” Simon’s tiny dwarf mind was trying to comprehend how so many chickens had been living in the wiring for so long. “It’s just… well...wow...OY!” He ran to the door and slammed it shut before a chicken making a mad dash for freedom escaped. 

Simon decided to secure the chickens simply so they couldn’t hide among the pipes again. As he condensed some fences he could vaguely hear Lewis and Duncan talking about the guest list in detail. As he flew down the voices raised, with Duncan incredibly close to a panic attack.

“You can’t invite RYTHIAN! He’ll fucking BLOW US UP! If you can’t remember he HATES science, machines, Sjin and ME!”

“Duncan, I know. But he won’t come anyway. There’s literally a 0.1% chance he’ll come. It’s better to ask him and let him decline than just ignore him”

“I’d rather ignore him.”

“I know, and look where it’s gotten you. A war neither of you can hope to win. You’ll end up destroying the server if you don’t stop.”

“Have you seen how many Nova Catalysts he has! There’s a REASON I built Nano Armour and flying rings as soon as possible!”

“I get that, but even if he does come he wouldn’t try anything. With any luck Ridgedog will be there. Even Rythian can’t defeat Ridge.”

“Fine then. But if anything does happen, I told you so.” Duncan stormed away and flew out of the factory, heading in the direction of his castle.

“It’ll be fine.” Lewis was talking to himself, reassuring himself.

“Course it will be, buddy.”

Lewis spun around to see Simon holding an armful of fences. “Sure it will be friend. Now, let’s see about sending off these invitations.”


	2. Lomadia

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as Hannah woke. Quickly donning her usual blue cotton top and grey leggings she stretched a little and yawned, then grabbed her thick black belt and owl hat. She didn’t bother brushing her blond hair, instead just letting it fall to her shoulders in a waterfall of tangles and curls. Looking in the chest by the window, Hannah decided not to put on her diamond armour just yet. The likelihood of needing to fight anything would be low, as it always was her in her little haven.

She picked up the large bucket at the end of her bed. As Hannah walked towards the feed bins she could see the island beginning to wake up. It was a sight she never got bored of. As all the owls were returning from the forest below after a night of hunting, songbirds began to sing and fly around, their bright jewel colours flashing in the clear blue sky. The fireflies were returning to their nests and bats were flying into the ‘O’ of the giant ‘Owl Island’ sign.

Once the pail was full, Hannah began her morning patrol of the walkways and landings of Owl Island, feeding all the birds she came across by hand. A couple of owls landed on her shoulders as she slowly emptied the pail, digging their claws into the dark fabric of her top. She absent mindedly fed them strips of dried meat from her belt with one hand as a flock of larks ate out of the other. Once her bucket was pretty much empty, Hannah grabbed the small handful of seed left and placed it in one of the pouches on her belt. As she walked back to her room, she picked some melons and harvested some wheat as she went.

Once she’d crafted some bread and sliced the melons she set the table, scrubbed the bucket she’d been using to feed the birds and fed Mr. Cat. Outside she pulled the handful of seed from her belt, threw it high into the air and whistled she refilled the pail with icy water. The soft impact that hit her shoulder a moment later didn’t surprise her in the least. Reaching up, she gently ruffled the pale grey feathers of Mr. Owl’s plumage, then let him hop down onto her wrist. As his talons gently circled her wrist, she whispered her plan to him, giggling throughout. He took off, grabbing the handle of his pail as he flew off, his dark wings stark against the sky.

A few minutes later, as she was putting on her leather gauntlets she heard a loud shriek, followed by something inaudible that sounded both very annoyed and very scottish and was slowly getting louder. As Nilesy came into view, Hannah almost fell over laughing. His yellow shirt was sodden and sticking to him, his dark hair was plastered to his forehead and the splashes the water had made on his grey pants made him look like he’d wet himself. He was also carrying the bucket she’d asked Mr. Owl to tip over him

Nilesy scowled at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly, Hannah was knocked off her feet and covered by a sopping wet scotsman. Nilesy wrestled her into submission easily, then reached behind him and grabbed the bucket. “No, Nilesy! Come on!” Hannah desperately tried to escape, scrabbling with her hands and feet to try and get purchase to push Nilesy off, but he just slowly raised the bucket over his head and began to tip it ever so slowly over Hannah’s head.

Seized by sudden inspiration, Hannah reached up and tickled Nilesy under his arm. He made a shocked “Oh!” and promptly dropped the bucket, narrowly missing smashing into Hannah. It tipped over and the water began to trickle along the floor and soak into Hannah’s clothes, but at least Nilesy hadn’t had the joy of tipping the water directly over her. “You’re the worst, Nilesy!”

“I’m the worst? You’re the one who sent your bloody pet to tip water over me!” Nilesy rolled off Hannah and extended a hand. Hannah grabbed it and let her best friend pull her to her feet. “Anyway, how did you know I was here?”

“I could hear you snoring from the storage room.”

“You did not!”

“I did! Also, I already fed Mr. Cat.” Nilesy’s hand stopped halfway to the box of fish.

“Hannah, what did I tell you about feeding him!”

“He wouldn’t stop meowing! Anyway, you should’ve been up to feed him if you want to do it yourself.”

Nilesy smiled, accepting defeat. “Point taken. Now, can we eat?”

They ate breakfast still sodden, letting the sunlight dry them off naturally. Once they’d finished they began to get on with the day to day tasks of upkeeping the island, trimming vines and checking they had enough supplies to last for a few more weeks. The only interesting to really happen was a chicken that began to stalk Hannah. She ignored it completely. It wasn’t uncommon for newer birds to follow either her or Nilesy for a few days when they arrived, seeing them as the only source of food. She’d almost forgotten about it when Nilesy came running up to her.

“Hannah! You're not going to believe this!” Nilesy’s face was flushed from running halfway across the island.

“What. Has someone finally bought a portable pool?” At ten diamonds and friendship, Nilesy had been struggling to sell them.

“No! But the Jaffa Factory’s been completed!” Hannah’s mouth dropped open in shock. There was no way they could’ve finished so quickly. Last week Lewis had been complaining to her about the lack of progress they’d been making.

“You’re joking! Lewis would’ve told me.”

“He did. The chicken that’s been following you all bloody day! I had one too. They had notes, Hannah! They managed to train chickens.”

“And you’ve been struggling with a cat.” Nilesy gave her a little grin at that. “Have you read it yet?”

“No.” Hannah knelt down and slowly approached the chicken. Scrabbling around in her pouch she found a few seeds to offer. When the chicken came a little closer she extended her hand and held it gently by the scruff of the neck. Quickly she untied the envelope then let go of the chicken. It’s job done, it ate the seeds then flew off, squawking raucously. “There we go. Nilesy, how did you catch yours?” Nilesy looked very reluctant. Hannah immediately drew the worst conclusion, praying she was wrong. “Tell me you did not!!!” Hannah was horrified.

“Um...” The scotsman had the good grace to look embarrassed. “The good news is we’ve got chicken for dinner.”

Hannah shot him her best glare then opened the envelope embossed with Simon’s dwarvish face. Inside was a handwritten note in Duncan’s careful handwriting (probably because he had the most legible) formally inviting her to the opening of the Jaffa Factory. She had to smile at the use of ‘Dear Lomadia’, knowing Lewis would’ve insisted on the formality while Duncan would normally started it with a ‘To Hannah’. Her smile grew wider as she noticed a hastily scrawled note from Lewis with a typically cheesy and geeky line he’d probably found on the internet somewhere on the back of the invitation.

She quickly skim read the invitation, laughing out loud when she finally got to Lewis’ note. “Hey, my invite isn’t funny! Can I read yours?”

“Sure thing” Nilesy swapped with Hannah who tried to avoid holding the bloodstained areas. Nilesy read in silence for a few seconds. “I don't suppose you know the number for the Ordnance survey?...I want to tell them I have found a sight of great importance? Well, he got that wrong, it should be a sight of outstanding natural beauty.” Hannah blushed slightly as Nilesy complimented her. “Well, you’d better get ready to go, we’re meant to get there tonight, but no doubt Lewis’ll want to see you sooner. I’ll go to Blackrock and see if Rythian’ll be going.”

\---

Hannah left to get ready. She simply brushed her hair out, changed her leggings for tights and her grubby, crinkled shirt for a clean ironed one. She also removed her gauntlets, although it pained her not to wear them and put on a tight leather jacket with loops down the arms, then coiled her hair and tucked it into her owl cap to keep it out of the way while travelling. On her way out she called Mr Owl. They’d been working on something recently that she was excited to try out. 

The whole flock appeared so she stretched out her arms and slowly felt the owls land on her and tuck their talons through the leather loops. They began to fly, slowly getting higher. Hannah waved at Nilesy as they flew past him. His draw dropped in shock at what he saw. Hannah grinned and gave him a cheeky wave as Owl Island slowly grew smaller in the distance. Now all she had to do was believe in Mr. Owl’s navigating skills.


	3. MintyMinute

Minty stood behind the bar of the Captured Creeper serving breakfast to Kaeyi and Kim. The smell of frying bacon and freshly-chopped bamboo wafted deliciously through the air. Minty had to smile when Panda lumbered through the doorway to join the three of them, banging his head on the way into the common area. He'd arrive late last night. His black and white patches were ruffled from sleep. It could be hard putting up a real-life panda, but Minty enjoyed the challenge.

Kaeyi’s white blond head and Kim’s dark one spun round at the thump. Kaeyi sprung up and ran to Panda, squeezing him tightly as she giggled manically. Sometimes Minty forgot how lucky she was owning a pub. It was rare that she wouldn’t meet almost everyone on a weekly basis. Heck, she saw Duncan almost daily. Kaeyi probably hadn’t seen Panda for months.

Looking back at Kim, she saw her looking slightly shocked. Kim was new to Minecraftia. She’d arrived a month or so ago, and only met Kaeyi, Simon, Sips and Sjin. She spent most days helping out on Sjin’s farm, so rarely met anyone new. Minty hadn’t told her that Panda was an actual talking panda. God knew how she was going to react to meeting Teep!

Minty quickly stepped in, introducing Kim to Panda, laughing at how wide her eyes got when Panda extended a hand and shook hers. They got along quite well though, Kim’s diminutive size and super-sweet personality charming him as it did anyone she came across. Slowly, as Kim became more comfortable Panda became more adventurous. Within the hour he was swinging Kim around while Kaeyi made polite conversation and Minty winced whenever one of Kim’s feet got too close to something breakable.

The small pub was noisy, so Minty didn’t notice the tapping at the glass. It was only when she went outside to check on the actual captive creeper the bar had been named after that she noticed the letters. They’d been left in a pile just outside the front door. Four large thick envelopes with the Honeydew Inc. logo on them. Minty scooped them up and quickly handed them out to her three guests.

They all read through the invites quickly. Each was hand written. Minty didn’t even want to think how long it must have taken to write them out. There was even a list of who else they’d invited to the party. By the looks of it they’d invited everyone on the server, even Rythian.

When she’d finished reading, Minty pinned her invite to her notice board, then went down the cellar and began to assess the best brews to take to the Jaffa Factory. Once she’d picked a few casks she called Panda down and asked him if he’d haul them upstairs for her. He agreed so Minty left him to it.

Returning upstairs Minty was faced with Kaeyi and Kim chatting excitedly about the party. Kaeyi was looking forwards to seeing Martyn again while Kim was just excited to meet everyone. They spent a while just chatting before getting ready to go. The invite had said to arrive at around 5pm, but if Minty was going to take beverages she thought it’d be better to arrive a while earlier. Kim decided to make a pumpkin soup to take, so Kaeyi decided that she might as well take something too, so started to bake some cupcakes. By the time Panda had bought all twelve casks up the pub was full of delicious smells and food.

Once everything was ready to go the girls went to get ready. Minty curled Kaeyi’s silvery blond hair then her own while Kim just brushed hers out. It hung straight and glossy down her back, like a waterfall of inked silk. What took the longest was deciding what to wear. Minty opened her closet to the two girls. Eventually Kaeyi found a short black dress with a lace collar for her and a deep red dress patterned with golden flowers for Kim. The two girls then forced Minty to wear a white knee-length dress as opposed to her usual brown dress with a yellow flower print. She had to admit, she looked good, but her klutzy nature almost guaranteed she’d spill something down it.

By using the Nether portal just outside the pub to transport the barrels and herself Minty arrived at the Jaffa Factory a quarter of an hour ahead of time. Simon, resplendent in his golden armour, welcomed her as formally as he could before hugging her ecstatically and forcing her to eat a Jaffa. Minty normally hated sweet food, but the Jaffa’s were actually quite nice.

Simon ran off after that and began to loudly direct what was going on as Minty helped Duncan quickly string up decorations. As she didn’t have a flying ring she strung bunting along the walls while Duncan hung ropes of it between the lights. They high fived when they’d finished.

Area 11 arrived soon afterwards so Minty sat and listened to them warming up as she waited for more people to arrive.


	4. Blackrock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-bomb

It was early when Zoey woke. Her hand beneath the pillow was clutching the small letter she’d found yesterday. There’d been three in the condenser and she’d managed to snatch one out before it was transmuted. She’d read it over so many times she’d almost memorized the short passage asking her, Rythian and Teep to the Jaffa Factory opening party.

Sliding out of the massive bed carefully to avoid the sleeping Rythian on the other side of the pillow wall, Zoey padded into the bathroom to quickly take a shower (Rythian had managed to fix it using magic), dressed and made coffee. She left a mug on the table near Rythian to wake him up, avoiding the urge to just stare at his perfect face for a while, then turned on the furnace to make breakfast. 

\---

Rythian could hardly believe his eyes when he headed downstairs. On the table was a massive platter of freshly cooked crispy bacon and eggs with what smelt like fresh bread. He was even more astonished when he saw Zoey at the furnace, her face red from the heat as she stirred a saucepan of stew. “Morning, Proasheck.” Zoey spun around at his voice, smiling enthusiastically at him. “Morning Rythian. I made breakfast!” 

A wry smile crossed his face, though Zoey couldn’t see it through the thick purple silk of his mask. “I can see that.” A thought suddenly crossed his mind. The last time Zoey had made (not transmuted) breakfast was when she’d lost a gollum. The time before she’d destroyed a stack of red matter. The time before that Gilbert had gone missing for a week... “What did you do?”

Zoey shifted uncomfortably, blushing a little. “Nothing, I swear! I just… well… wait until after breakfast.” Rythian sat down at the table, watching her appraisingly as she turned back to cooking. He sat there imagining running his hands through her thick red curls, his eyes lazily following her around the room as she tipped some mushroom stew into a bowl, called Tee in as she passed the window, then dug into the fridge to grab a large bowl of raw meat. 

When she sat right next to him, Rythian lazily threw his arm over her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze, not allowing himself to hug her for as long as he’d like (forever) and loving the way her bright-green eyes widened in surprise. He rarely ever showed any emotion to anyone, so it always surprised her when she got some form of affection. 

When Teep lumbered into the room and sat down they moved apart a little. Rythian dug into the bacon with gusto. Despite being a veggie, Zoey could cook bacon extremely well. Opposite him, Teep shoveled raw meat into his large maw. The dinosaur had no table manners, but it made Zoey laugh so Rythian hadn’t tried to teach him how to use cutlery.

\---

Rythian ate as much as he could, yet there was still a huge amount of bacon left, so he gave most of it to Tee and visited the dogs. Ghost Jr. and Willow. They jumped on him eagerly and soon he was trapped on the floor with two dogs piled on him. He lay there and laughed, for once just enjoying the moment. Eventually Zoey came out to find him. “Rythian?”

Her serious tone, so unlike her usual care free nature, was what made him push the dogs off and stand by her side, placing his hands on her shoulders until she looked him in the eye. “What is it, Zozo?”

“I saw the letters. I want to go ” Panic flared through his chest. How had she gotten the letters? He’d destroyed them! 

“No! You can’t. It’s too risky.” Rythian forced himself to keep calm, hoping she’d listen to him. Despite his tough guy act, he was terrified of Duncan, worried that he’d use Zoey against him. Yes, Sjin was vindictive and rash, but Duncan could lay plans that would damage him more than a few burns or bombs.

“Why not! It’s a party! You need to stop treating me like a little kid! I can take care of myself!” 

“Lalna and Sjin will be there!” Zoey knew they had unpleasant history. She was the one who woke him from his nightmare about bombs and dirt. Normally it was enough to dissuade her, but not today.

“So?” Zoey’s nostrils flared a little, her eyes flashing rebelliously. 

“So they blew me up!”

“Years ago! They won’t do anything!”

“How do you know they’ve changed?”

“How do you know they haven’t!” 

The argument was quiet, more talking than shouting. They rarely argued, and when they did they never had the need to shout. Rythian knew Zoey would always give him the opportunity to respond than talking over him, and he tried his best to give her the same respect. It was more like a debate than a fight with Zoey.

“Because… I don’t know!” Rythian was suddenly tired. His anger trickled away, leaving him with the desperation he’d felt when Zoey had been kidnapped by Jeff. He decided to just let his feelings pour out, too scared for what could happen if she left again. “I… don’t want you to get… hurt or...” His voice shaking a little. “I just… I don’t know what I’d do with-... without you...”

“Rythian” Zoey’s arms slid around his waist. “It’s just, I never get to meet anyone anymore. I know it’s for a good reason. I know that Sjin and Duncan worry you, but Ridge’ll be there. So will Ravs and Nilesy. Even Teep. I’ll be safe.”

“I know but still, just promise me you’ll stay away from those two?” Her big green eyes locked with his, her expression so innocent and trusting. 

“Of course.” How could he say no to her?

“Then go and get ready.”

“Thanks Rythian!” He watched her walk back to the castle, worried far more than he let on, a slight tremor in his hands.

\---

Zoey was ready to leave within the hour. She grabbed her flying ring and, jumping twice, flew into the air. She knew the vague direction of the Jaffa Factory but decided to fly over Newpool to see if Daltos and Zylus were going to go to the party. When she saw that Zylus had his destruction catalyst out she flew away swiftly and prayed that Daltos thought the tuna sandwich had been worth it.

She bumped into Nilesy on route, quickly realising that Rythian must’ve asked him to look after her. She smiled to herself at his overprotectiveness, while wishing he didn’t see her as a little girl he had to look after. After all, no man would date a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! You guys keep me writing xxx


	5. Xephos

The party was in full swing with, in true yog style, chaos in every corner. Duncan and Simon were attempting to drink each other under the table, slamming shot glasses of Black Stuff down so hard they almost broke. Already Duncan’s eyes were unfocused. Sips, Nilesy, Panda and Strife were egging them on. Lewis hoped they had some terra wart in they could at least be sober for his speech. 

Sjin was dancing with Minty, the two of them twirling together beneath the bright lights. Lewis hoped they’d make it official soon. They’d practically been dating for three years, for Notch’s sake. Beside them Martyn and Kaeyi slow danced, lost in each other. 

Alsmiffy and Teep were huddled together at the back of the room, obviously scheming something while Trott and Turps were doing basically the same thing on the other side of the room. Strippin and Benji were stood by the door trying to prise a panel off the electronics while Ross stared adoringly at the marble wall. 

Area 11 were wandering around the room together, trying Kim’s pumpkin soup and laying bets on the winner of the drinking game. The door just behind them swung open and in walked Dave, his hat askew and his jacket dusty, but only an hour late. That in itself was a miracle. Duncan hadn’t even known if the chickens would’ve been able to find him while he was on his travels. He nodded a hello, then disappeared into the crowd.

Kim and Zoey were wandering around together, watching everything. Kim! That reminded him. She’d never met most of the people in the room. Lewis walked over and introduced himself, then started to take Kim round the room, introducing her to everyone and hoping she’d remember most people. He left her chatting to Duncan, who’d taken a little terra wart (unalike Simon who was rolling on the floor, giggling hysterically), tactfully ignoring the way the tall blond scientist blushed when he introduced him to the tiny girl dressed in red.

His eye caught Hannah, stunning as always. She was sitting on the table, snacking on Jaffas and petting owls. Her leather jacket was slung over the chair she was resting her feet on. Lewis looked at her, his eyes shining as he recalled her spectacular entrance, appearing in a cloud of owls and descending like a goddess, her hair curled up under her hat. She’d landed and run straight into his arms. 

It’d been weeks since they’d last spoken. With him so busy on the factory and Hannah so focused on saving the owls, they’d been slowly going for longer apart from each other. He sat on the table next to her and was instantly covered in owls. Hannah looked up and grinned at him, her bright blue eyes twinkling. He grinned back, the owl in his hair cooing happily even as his mind ran through everything that could go wrong.


	6. NanoSounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is working on the basis that Smiffy can shape shift, and Kim has no idea of who anyone is yet. Enjoy! xx

Kim was completely bemused with the party. It was totally unlike the stiff, formal affairs back home. There was chaos everywhere. She walked round with Zoey for a while, enjoying the company of someone who laughed and smiled almost as much as she did. She was half listening to Zoey about Barry, some sort of king, when a tall, dark haired man approached her, his burgundy coat billowing around him. “Hello, Zoeya. NanoSounds, I’m Xephos. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Zoey gave him a little shove. “Don’t be so formal, Lewis! It’s Kim and Zoey, not this posh nonsense!” Lewis gave her a little grin, before switching his attention to Kim, his blue eyes glowing. “So, newbie, let me show you around.”

Kim was quickly taken around the room, introduced to everyone. Their faces stuck but the names quickly slipped from her mind. As she was introduced to the band and Martyn they were making on-the-spot improv songs. Most of them went well until Sparkles used the word ‘Sphinx’ to end his line. “How do I rhyme that?”

Kim quickly racked her brain. “And then she winked!” Sparkles grinned at her, before launching back into the song, which seemed to have transformed from a sea shanty to a ballad about lusty mythical creatures. She watched for a while before Lewis dragged her off to meet yet more people.

She met someone covered in owls, a real-life dinosaur and a trio of ‘men’ in top hats. Eventually she was introduced to a giant of a man, his hair sticking out from his head wildly, like several tentacles on an escape mission. He wore a slightly stained labcoat and an oversized pair of goggles rested precariously on his head. When introduced as ‘Lalna’, he pouted slightly. “Duncan’s the name, science is the game! And Lewis is an idiot.” 

“I’m not the one who locked themselves in the freezer to escape a haircut.” With a smile, Lewis swatted him on the shoulder before ambling off to sit next to Hannah. 

After a slightly awkward pause in which Duncan blushed furiously, Kim noticed a small plushie dinosaur in his pocket. Remarking on it, she was quickly sucked into a conversation on said animals, and Duncan’s plans to bring another dino to life, preferably female, for Teep so he could relive his dreams of Jurassic Park. 

They chatted for a good hour, the conversation spanning a huge range of topics, from nuclear bombs to chickens, ending on a high note in which Duncan offered Kim a tour of his lab.

As a large boom echoed through the room Duncan grabbed Kim and pulled her to the floor, protectively covering her entire body with his, for some reason hissing ‘Rythian’ under his breath. When, after a while, nothing else happened, looking slightly sheepish, he jumped back up and pulled Kim to her feet. “Sorry, I’m a little jumpy today.”

Her dress was slightly crumpled and her leggings were a little dirty, but over on the other side of the room was a massive, 15 foot high, luminous green dinosaur. The large bang that had startled Duncan turned out to be an upturned table. Alsmiffy grinned mischievously, then began chasing people with Teep in tow.

The room was suddenly chaotic, with two massive dinosaurs running around, trampling tables and knocking people over. Everyone was panicking, reacting on instinct not logic. The fact that most people were slightly inebriated didn’t help matters. Simon was running around wildly, screaming loudly. 

Most people ran for the door, only to find that it had disappeared. Ross was smiling wickedly from the other end of the room, a small amount of marble dust clinging to his suit. Realising he’d moved a few marble panels Kim punched the ones near where the door had been. After revealing many cables and electric wires the door was revealed.

Outside Teep and Smiffy chased many people, but in good fun. Once the original panic had died off, most people enjoyed being ‘chased’ by the dinos. By the time Smiffy had shrunk back down to size everyone was laughing again with the exception of Lewis, but even he only had a few, brief words with Alex before smiling again. The celebrations were resumed again, with a slow song that Duncan cajoled Kim into dancing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Got something you want me to try and add/write? (I can do most fandoms )
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/everytimeidosomethingstupid
> 
> Twitter: @ImNotPerfectSoz  
> 


End file.
